Sun Rise
by isabel123
Summary: A couple of years later when bellas a vampire and edward leaves her again, Jacob comforts her, she questions if she made the right choice.
1. Break Up

**A/N Hey this is based on breaking dawn sorta… And this is Bella's POV just so you're not confused.**

**Sun Rise **

**By Isabel VanDinter**

** "Bye Bella," Then Edward was out of the door. I had noticed Edward hunting a lot. He had just hunted last week, and now he's hunting again. Something's wrong with him, and I need to talk to him about it. I had been a vampire for about 2 years now; Renesmee was 2 years old now, all though she looked like she was 3 or 4. Losing my train of thought when Jacob walked in with Nessie. **

**"Mom," she screamed and jumped out of Jacob arms and ran over to me. "Hey honey, how are you? Did you have fun with Jacob?" she stretched her arms up, asking for me to pick her up; I did. She touched my face and I saw her whole day flash threw my mind. Her and Jacob went down to La Push and went to the beach. They got lunch then… I froze in horror. **

**Nessie had seen Jacob phase into a wolf and attack Paul. "JACOB! How could you? Right in front of her!" I screamed "She will probably have nightmares because of you…" I didn't finish. "Bella im sorry me and Paul got into a argument and I lost control, it will never happen again." I felt Nessie put her hand back to my face finishing the scene. **

** A growl ripped threw my teeth, as I saw the last part of the scene play in my head. Jacob had hit Renesmee and she went flying across the gravel road. I set Nessie down in her play pen. "HOW DARE YOU!!! You hit my daughter because you phased to close to her, YOU HIT HER!!!" I about spit the words at Jacob! "You STUPID MUTT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! BEFORE I BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!!" "Bella, it was an accident she didn't get hurt and that's all that matters right." "WRONG! Even if she didn't get hurt, it's the fact that you couldn't control your self around her, Jake I don't trust you anymore, you're not aloud to be alone with Nessie anymore without my super vision." I roared. **

**"What that's totally unfair! Just because I slipped once doesn't mean it will happen again." "Wrong again, that's that second time you have slipped, remember you phased to close to me when I was a human still, you broke 3 of my ribs and sprained my arm." I retorted "Bella that's not fair you know that was accident." He said loudly. "Jake calm down, im just worried ok I just don't you to do something you will regret." I said trying to calm him down. **

**"I know Bella and I do feel really bad about what happened today, do you forgive me?" he asked and smiled and he knew I would forgive him when he did that. "Oh fine, I forgive you but if it ever happens again I swear I will hurt you so bad…" I didn't finish my threat. I knew he got the point. "Hey where's Edward?" he asked breaking the silence. "Um he went hunting again." I said "Oh wow he's been hunting a lot," when he said that I had remembered I hadn't hunted in about 2 weeks. "Hey Jake could you stay here with Nessie I have to go hunt, it's been a while since I hunted and um well…" he knew what I meant. "Yeah sure, go kill a mountain lion for me." he said playfully. **

**"K I will try, bye Nessie I will be right back." Then I was out the door, running into the forest. "Edward, ware are you?" I said knowing he would be able to here me if he was hunting close by. I stopped running and listened to see if I could hear him. All I heard was the heart beats of deer and the water running in the creek. I began to run again, I was going to go run everywhere till I felt my throat burn. I went and killed 2 deer. Getting some blood on me, I needed to work on not being so messy. After that went running around the forest. **

**"Edward!" I yelled a little louder this time. I had just about searched the whole forest when I heard him come. I began to run over to where he was. "Edward where have you been I have been looking for all over." I said as I reached him **

**"Oh I went hunting up in the mountains. Sorry I wanted to get a bear." He said. I went over to him and hugged him and kissed him I slid my tongue into his mouth. I pulled away as soon as I tasted him mouth. "What the hell Edward you taste like a… a human." I knew what humans tasted like. I remembered back to my blurry human memories. I thought about me and Jacob when we kissed. **

**"Bella I can explain…" he said quietly. "Fine explain!" I said boorishly. "Well I um actually went to a book store; you know I was looking for a new book to read. And I ran into someone from school. She went crazy and pounced on me, and kissed me before I knew it she slid her tongue into my mouth, as soon as she did this I pushed her away." He was still avoiding my eyes. I pushed his face up so I could see his eyes, he looked me right in the eyes and I couldn't see any emotion in his eyes.**

**"Fine I believe you, but make sure it never happens again." He started to wrap his arms around me, I pushed away, and he looked confused. "What's wrong love?" he asked his voice sounding like an angels. "Well um im still a little mad that you actually let that girl get that far with you." "Im sorry Bella really, it will never happen again I promise forgive me, I guess I thought it was you when you were still human." "Fine I forgive you but im still mad." **

**After I said this he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him and slid his tongue into my mouth, I did the same and I moved my hands up to his hair. After a minute of this we pulled away. "Still mad at me?" he asked. "No, im not" he wasn't playing fair. After this we raced home and he won as usual.**

**I walked in the door first, 2 seconds later Edward growled very loud. "What's wrong?" I asked right away. "Bella go grab Nessie so I don't hurt her." He asked me. I did as he said. Once I was back at his side he started to talk. "Jacob you idiotic **_**MONGRULE!**_**" Edward roared. As soon as he said this I knew what he was talking about. He had read jakes mind and saw what happened with Nessie. **

**"Edward im sorry really I already talked about this with Bella, really im truly sorry it's been eating me up inside, I feel horrible." Jacob said I could hear the pain in his voice. "Honey please leave him alone he feels bad enough, just give him a-" Edward cut me off. "Damnit Bella! Why don't you ever support me about this kind of stuff, when it involves Jacob you always take his side and act like its ok!" Edward screamed the words at me. "I don't always take his side, I was talking and saying that I had talked to him about this already trust me I was going to rip his head when Nessie told me that happened." I retorted back. **

**"I don't care Bella, it's just the fact that you were supporting him and not Me." he said. I felt pain rip threw me, like it was slowly cutting threw my chest. "Edward please-" I couldn't find the words to talk. "Bella please save it, I don't want to hear it. Im leaving, I don't know when I will be back." "Please don't do this please Edward I-Im sorry, don't leave me you promised me you would never leave me again, and are you going to break that promise?" I said. **

**Pain was shooting threw my whole body. If I were still human I would have been sobbing like a water fall. "Bella… I just need sometime away, please I think we need to be apart from each other just for a while, so I can think threw this." HE said the words and then he kissed Nessie on the cheek then me on the cheek and he was out of the door.**

"**Wait…" the word slipped out of my mouth. I put Nessie down in her play pen, and went over and sat next to Jake on the couch. He put is giant arm around me and held me close. I just ignored how bad he smelled; it felt nice to have Jacob hold me, it had been so long since he had done this. I thought back to my old human memories, when I was in love Jacob and he was in love with. I remembered when we he kissed me in the clearing before the big fight with Victoria and the newborns. It was such a passionate kiss, I loved it maybe I should kiss Jacob to see if Im still in love- stop it Bella you love Edward!**

**Losing my thought with Jacob talking. "Bella are you ok?" He asked. I looked up and saw worry in his big brown eyes. "Yeah I think so, did you know you have always been here for me when Edward has left me." I said "I guess I have haven't I," he said with a proud voice as if he was a superhero or something. "Yep, you're the best Jake!" As I said this I could hear his heartbeat increase. I hugged him and moved into his lap. His heartbeat was like a hammer in his chest I looked up at him, his eyes burned into mine, He smiled and I nestled my head in his chest. My nose cringed at the smell but I just ignored it and continued to sit in Jacobs's arms.**

"**Jake can I ask you something?" I said breaking the silence. "Yeah sure anything" "Do you still… love me?" I asked a little nervous. "Yes of course, I have always loved you and always will but Im not in love with anymore." He said the words and I was shocked how much they hurt me.** sdfj


	2. Realizing

**A/N Hello people I hope u like this chapter!!! It has a twist!!! Enjoy and I do not own any of the characters Stephenie Meyers does! Also Plez Plez Review!! I need ideas!!**

"**Bella" he asked. I hadn't realized how much time had passed. "Oh, sorry I was…" I couldn't finish "What Bella you can tell me." he said "Well I was just shocked at how much that hurt me..." I looked into his eyes. He had shock and confusion written all over them. "What do you mean by you were shocked how much that hurt you?" he asked in confusion. **

"**Well um I guess I never realized you had gotten over me and loved me like a sister not as a girlfriend." "Oh ok, I get it, it was weird for me when I first got over you. I mean it took me awhile to realize that I was staying around not because of you but because of Nessie." He said the words and it felt like some was slowly stabbing a knife into my heart, if I had one. **

**Was I questioning my decision, by picking Edward? **_**Bella stop thinking like that**_**, **_**you love Edward not Jacob, you love Jacob but not the same as you love Edward. Or did I?**_** I thought to my self, I million questions began to race threw my head all at once. All but a couple of seconds had passed. My new vampire mind worked so much faster than my human mind. **

"**Yeah me to" I said not really paying attention. I guess I never really got over being in love with Jacob, I mean I loved him like a brother, but did I still love him as a boyfriend? I thought to myself. **

"**Jake, can I tell you something." "Yeah sure anything," I paused for a second trying to put the words into a sentence. "Well I really don't know how to say this but um… I really don't think I ever got over you, I mean as being in love with you. I know you got over me but just because I was changed into a vampire doesn't mean I lost all my human feelings." I said the words not knowing if they made sense or not it just felt good to get them off my chest. **

**He didn't speak for a while. Finally he said something. "So let me get this straight, you're saying that you're still in love with me?" he asked a little bewildered. "Well not really I mean I don't know if I still have feelings for you, or not." I forced out the words. "Well there's really only one way to find out…" Jacob whispered. At that moment I knew exactly what he meant. He meant we had to kiss to see if we still had any feelings for each other. "Well I guess your right." "Yup" **

**I moved my face right in front of his. He moved his face closer to mine, and then before I knew it he had his lips crushed against mine. Even though I had just hunted my throat burned a little, his blood actually smelled really good for once. I didn't let that get in the way. My tongue was wrestling with his; I put my hands in his hair and tried not to pull it to hard. His hand moved up and down my back. He pulled away for a breath of air. But I knew we weren't done kissing. **

**Jacob's POV-**

**After I took in a breath of air I moved my tongue back into Bella's mouth. Even though she smelled horrid, I could feel my self wanting her. I know I shouldn't want her, especially after I had imprinted on Nessie. I moved my hand down to her butt. As I did this she pulled us closer together. I could feel her chest pressing against mine. A moan had escaped my mouth. Damnit! Why do I like this so much? I asked my self.**

**Then Bella pulled away, maybe she didn't have feelings for me anymore and I could forget all about this. Excitement raced threw my mind. "So do you still have feelings for me?" I asked hopeful "Yes." She just about whispered the word. My heart dropped into my stomach and I felt dizzy all of a sudden, I could feel all of my feelings coming back for her. **

**No, I don't love Bella like that anymore I love her like a sister that's all! I screamed the words in my head but I was just lying to my self, and I knew that I was still in love with Bella and I just found out now. Why me, I asked myself **_**why?**_

**Bella's POV- **

**I could feel Jake moving his hand down to my butt. When he did this, I pulled us closer together, pressing my chest right against his. I heard Jacob moan, wow I wasn't expecting that. A few seconds later I pulled away. I looked into his eyes and I saw excitement. "So do you still have feelings for me?" he asked. It took me a minute to answer. "Yes," I said very quietly. Then I felt my mind racing with questions again, **_**I still love Jake no im still in love with him.**_** Why does everything bad happen to me, oh wait I forgot im a magnet to bad luck.**

** I looked up at Jake, his facial expression looked as if had just saw death. I hugged him and began to ask him a question afraid of the answer I might get. "Jake do you still have feelings for me?" I asked fearfully "Yes," oh my god! He still loved me!!!! What the hell how could he? I thought once he imprinted all his feelings for me went away! I thought. **

"**How can you still have feelings for me after you imprinted? I thought all your feelings went away for me once you imprinted?" I asked confused as hell. "Well um I don't know!!! I thought so to," he said "I need to go talk to Sam I will be back in a while." Then he was out the door. "Bye" I said a little too late. **


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 3 **

**Jacob's POV**

**I took off my close and tied them to my leg. I phased into my wolf form and I started to run back to La Push. **_**Sam!**_** I screamed in my head. **

_**What is it Jake?**_

_**Im still in love with Bella!!!!!!!**_

_**You can't be you already imprinted on Nessie!?**_

_**I know, but I am we kissed and all of my feelings came back for her and she is still in love with me. **_

_**I have no idea how this could have happened Jake im sorry I just don't know. We should go talk to your dad.**_

_**Yes we should. **_**I agreed **

**I met up with Sam at my house. I phased into my human form and got dressed. I walked into my house to find my dad and Sam in the living room talking. **

"**Jacob, sit down I need to tell you something I should have told you before." My dad said. Then continued "Well when your grandpa was still alive, he was madly in love with this woman named Shayla, but then one day he saw Jenna, he fell in love with her and imprinted on her," he paused and took in a breath of air then continued. **

**"It was so hard for him to say goodbye to Shayla, but he did. Jenna and him were a perfect couple, they got married and had a kid." he said "They had been together for about 2 years, and their kid was 1 years old, and one day he ran into Shayla. He always wondered how all of his feelings could have just gone away for her, so he asked her if he could try one thing." **

**"I bet I can guess what he asked her." I said "He asked her if they could kiss." I finished my sentence "Yes your right, they did and then all of his feelings came back for her, he was devastated," "Did he get back together with Shayla?" Sam asked. "No, even though he was still in love with Shayla he had made his choice and stayed with Jenna." "So what you're saying that if you were in love with someone and then imprinted on someone else, your feelings never go away, they are just put on hold?" I asked **

**"Yes." My dad answered. "So what should I do?" I asked confused as ever. "Well now Jake that's up to you, it depends whether you want to stay with Nessie or go with Bella. The choice is yours." After that I left and ran back over to Bella's. **

**I knocked on her door, she opened it. "Hey Jake did you talk to Sam?" she asked "Well ya, he didn't know what it was so we talked to my dad." "What did he say?" I told her about what happened with my grandpa and stuff. She just listened and didn't move at all like she was a statue. I finished talking "Wow" was all Bella could say.**

**Bella's POV**

**Jacob finished talking. "Wow" I said. "I know I was just as shocked as you." He said agreeing with me. "So let me get this straight your feelings for me were just put on hold?" I asked "Yep I guess so," Jake whispered. I just sat there thinking, I always thought I made a good decision when I chose Edward because Jacob got Nessie and I got Edward. But this whole Jacob still had feelings for me. Wow what a mess. I thought to myself. **

**"So are we just going to forget about this whole thing and act like never happened?" I questioned "Im not sure is that what you wanted to do?" I wanted to say yes but I just couldn't "I don't know did you want?" it took a minute for him to answer "Not really" Once he said that I froze.**

**I couldn't find the words to talk. He didn't want to forget about our kiss, or our feelings for each other. "Jake… you picked Nessie… I picked Edward." It was so hard to say the words. "Bella… I know but I mean it's not my fault, I have always loved you from the start..." he didn't finish. I froze, what was he saying, that he wanted to forget about Nessie and try fighting for my love AGAIN? I questioned in my head. **

"**Jake…" I could finish, my mind was racing with questions, I couldn't think straight. I had to get out of the house and think. I stood up and walked over to the door. I began to open the door. "Bella, where are you going?" "Jacob I have to go somewhere and think. Im so confused… I mean" I didn't finish. I walked out the door, and began to run. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going. I just had to get away from here. **

**Then I heard a heart beat following me. It was Jakes heart that was beating. I stopped right ware I was. "Jake don't follow me, I need to be alone!" I screamed the words, even though I knew he right behind "Bella, please just listen to me, I love you and I have to be with you. Please remember what Edward said if you ask me then he can't get mad." I knew what he meant by that. If I asked Jacob to kiss me then Edward wouldn't get mad.**

"**Jacob leave me alone and let me think this threw." I began to walk away. I felt him grab my arm. "Let go of me Jake I don't want to hurt you." I said the words meanly. I turned to look at his face. His eyes looked so sad and innocent like he was about to cry. It reminded me of the old Jake, before he was a wolf. **

"**Bella hurt me as much as you want, you have already hurt me before, it's not like it will make a difference." When he said the words I felt like he had just killed me. I looked into his eyes, I saw regret in them. "Bella im sorry I didn't mean that," "No I deserved that, I have hurt you so much and I was so happy when you imprinted on Nessie, because I knew I couldn't hurt you anymore. And now that you love me again im just going to keep hurting you more and more. And it will hurt me just as much." He released my hand and stepped closer to me. **

"**Bella you never deserved to get hurt, im sorry I said that." Before I could say anything else he slammed his lips to mine. This was a brief kiss, he moved away from me and turned around and began to walk back to the house. I stood there; I knew what I wanted right now. I wanted Jacob, I ran after him.**

"**Jacob! Wait please" I said "What is it Bella?" he asked "Jake I love you but I love Edward and I chose him and you chose Nessie, this is how it's supposed to be." "Bella maybe I don't want it to be this way. I want you and that all I know, I should have never let you go." At that moment I realized I wanted Jacob. I forgot about Edward. "Jacob stop walking" he did. He set me down and I looked up at him, his eyes were blazing in to mine.**

"**Jake let me go and think please?" He didn't say anything for a while "Ok." He walked away and I walked away in the opposite direction. I began to run as fast as I could threw the mossy woods. **


	4. How could you?

**A/N Hey ppl here is Chapter 4 srri it took so long it summer vac right now I have been busy but I finally had sum free time to right this. And also there is language in this. Hope u like it!**

**Chapter 4**

**As I was running threw the woods, I couldn't think straight. My mind was racing with questions, I needed to go somewhere, and I didn't know ware though. After a couple of places of thinking where to go. I decided to go to Canada; I thought it would be nice to cross the border.**

**As I began running I found my self thinking about Jacob and what would my life would be like if I would have choose him over Edward. I could be living with a pulse, a family with little wolfs running around. I hadn't realized I had stopped running and I was in La Push.**

"**How did I get here?" I asked aloud. And then I was surrounded by 2 wolfs. It was Sam and Paul. "Hey what's up guys" Sam walked over to me and rubbed his head against my leg then pointed his nose towards Jacob house. "What? Do you want me to go over there?" Sam nodded his head. I walked with in a mile radius of the house and then I heard a heart beat.**

**It was Jacobs, and then I heard him crying. Then since I had such good hearing I heard him talking. "I really love Bella and I want to be with her…" I tuned the rest of what he was saying out. I began to race back home; I couldn't hear anything around me. I punched my door down and screamed at the top of my lungs. Before I knew it I smelled a human in my house. **

"**Who the fuck is IN MY HOUSE!!!?" I roared I walked down the hallway following the scent of the human. I opened my door and saw a half naked girl on my bed. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She looked frightened half to death. "Please just tell me who you are and why r u in my bed half naked?" I asked a little bit calmer.**

"**Im Sarah, and im here because im waiting for my boyfriend to return with the wine, and why did you say this was your bed?" "EDWARDD!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could scream. The girl had to cover her ears. Then with in the next second Edward came threw the door with wine in one hand then the other with glasses in the other hand. **

"**Bel- Bella" Edward stuttered my name. "WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD, WHY IS SLUTY MC SLUT PANTS LAYING IN OUR BED!!!!!!!?" "Bella I can explain, I mean I met her one day at the library and well I feel in love with her." Once he said this I launched my self at him. We went threw the door and in the hallway. I bit him on the neck and he hit me in the back as hard as he could. I bit his neck even harder. Finally I let go of his neck and I walked back into the room with the human girl.**

**Even though I had just hunted she smelled delicious. I began to walk closer and closer to her. I looked her in the eyes; I saw fright and shock in her eyes. I flashed my perfect teeth to her. She began to shake. "Eddy, are you ok?" "Yes im fine!" I could feel him right behind me. "Can I speak to you outside?" He said so quite that the girl couldn't hear him say it. "FINE!" I said loudly. **

**I turned around and shoved him into the wall and then I stormed out the door into the hallway and outside. I knew Edward was right on my tail the whole time. But I didn't care, I was so mad and confused and, I felt like I wanted to snap Edward right in half. But then I wanted to get rid of the human, which he LOVED! UGH… "Bella im so… so sorry… I mean it's not like I planned this... I mean I love you, but Im not in love with you anymore im in love with Sarah." **

"**Edward…how…could you? I gave up my human life for you, my family…Hell; I even gave you a kid when you thought it was physically impossible. Edward, how can you just give up on me this easy? You told me that you would never leave me again… You are my everything, I have nothing if im not with you." I starred deep into his eyes I saw confusion, sadness and hurt. He looked me in the eyes for a long time.**

**I felt like jumping off a cliff, I knew that he meant this, and that we were done and that he has moved on. "Bella I don't know what to say… I can't explain how I feel right now and thought you left. Jacob told me you were leaving so you could think. And I… well- Bella for once I don't know what to say, I cant smooth talk my way out of this, I cant lie or pretend like it never happened or just ignore it this time. I am just going to have to face facts that im not in love with you anymore and that's that. I sorry I know I thought we would be together forever."**

"**Also I know that I told you I would never leave you again and I feel horrible that I made you give up your mortality for me and go threw all you did for me and stay with me. But I think I was in love with the thought of being in love." **

"**So you're saying you never loved me, you just loved the fact of having love, and have someone actually love you… Edward…" I walked over to Edward and I put my arms around him and I put my head up and reached my lips up to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close to his stone body. I gently pressed my lips to his and our lips moved rhythmically together like two puzzle pieces fitting together.**

**He pulled away after a minute or so. "Im going to miss those." He said. "So am I…" I kissed him again this time longer and more aggressively. I knew we had to stop so I pulled away and walked back into the house. He followed me; I walked in the bedroom with the girl dressed. I was happy she decided to get dressed. "Sarah im so sorry about all of this, there was just a little misunderstanding, that's all." Edward told her. "Its ok, so who is this?" she asked pointing towards me. **

"**Oh this is Bella my sister, I was letting her stay here while she visited from Oregon." He said this and it felt like he had just killed me. saying I was his 'sister' it hurt, because I was still married to him so technically I was still his wife and he was cheating right before my eyes. She looked at me waiting for me to talk. "Yes me and my daughter are here staying down because my low life, scum bag, cold heartless, cheater of a husband was cheating on me so I left him and now im hear with my brother." **

**I said this and I knew it would hurt Edward but he deserved it for once. He needed to know how bad this was hurting me. "Oh im so sorry about your husband, and also for startling you when you got here, also I mean just to tell you me and Edward are going out and I know about you situation. I mean that you guys are vampires." I could feel anger rising up but I controlled it.**

"**Edward you told her?" I said it so quietly that the human girl couldn't hear me. "Yes" he replied back in the same tone as me. "Well sally did you want to meet my daughter?" I asked "It's Sarah and yes I love babies." "Ok I will be right back with her." As I walked passed Edward he whispered. "Nessie is with Esme." Once I was no longer in sight of them I ran out the door and jumped across the creek and into the Cullen's house. "Esme, ware are you?" I said and then with in 5 seconds she right next to me with Nessie. "MOMMY!" She screamed Esme handed her to me. "Hi Renesmee how is my little angel?" "Good." She said she reached her hand up to my face and played everything that had happened when I was gone.**

**It started out with Jacob walking back into my house. "Hey Nessie, your moms going to be back in a little bit," Jacob said very sadly. I had decided not to here what he was saying I just let it play threw my head. He began to pace back in fourth then he started to cry and throw his arms up and then he grabbed Nessie and walked over to Carlisle's house. And asked if Esme could watch her, then I pulled Nessie's hand away from my face. I was just about to leave when Esme stopped me.**

"**Bella, im so sorry about you and Edward, but I want you to know that you will always be apart of this family no matter what. I want you to know that and again I very sorry." "That's nice of you to say that and you knew that he was cheating on me and was going to break up with me?" I asked. "Well… Bella he didn't plan for you to find out like this and..." I heard enough. I stormed out the back door and ran back to my little house with Renesmee.**

**I walked into the bedroom to find Edward kissing Sarah, carefully, trying not to hurt her like he did with me when I was still human. "EEHMMM." I said. They stopped kissing I saw the girl blush afterwards. "Sorry I took so long I ran into Esme she just told me some more news about my husband and him cheating on me." "Oh im so sorry," Sarah said. "It's ok."**

"**Anyway this is my daughter Renesmee." "AWW she's so adorable!" Sarah said. "Wow she looks so much like you, oh and Edward told me about how you became a vampire," "Oh now did he. Did he tell you who the father was of my baby?" Panic went all over Edward's face, "No he didn't who?" she asked me "My soon to be ex-husband." Relief spread across his face. "Oh ok and can I hold her?" I hesitated but then I let her. "Sure." "Yeah!" **

"**WOW, she looks so much like you Bella I mean I have seen pictures of you when you were human. Wow she looks so much like you and well her eyes…they remind me of Edwards I mean look at them." I paused and looked at Edwards's eyes then Nessie's eyes. "Oh you have a point there." I said even though I already knew this. "They do look so much alike, and also she has his smile wow she looks a lot like him wow!!" she said. "Wow I never noticed that your right but Edward is not her father so it doesn't matter right…" I said.**

A/N Hey did you like it? Well I hope you did I will update as soon as possible. Im starting school in two weeks so I wont be able to update as much please review so I have ideas for chapter 5~!


	5. Gone and Shot

**A/N ok heres Chapter5 hope you like it! Plezz review! **

**Chapter 5**

"**Yeah, I was just saying they look a lot alike." Sarah said "Nessie you should show Stacy your power." I said "It's Sarah and yes I would love to see Nessie's power." Sarah said "Nessie go head and show her." Nessie reached her hand up and touched Sarah's face. "Ahhh" Sarah said and she dropped Nessie. Edward caught her before she hit the ground.**

**"What the hell Sarah, why did you drop my daughter!?" Edward roared. He was glaring at her. "Im so sorry it just startled me, and why did you say your daughter?" "Ya why did you say your daughter?" I asked I giggled in my mind. Ha-ha he had finally screwed up for once. "Well I meant why did you drop my sister's daughter? I forgot to say sisters" "Oh ok, I do that all the time." "Well Edward doesn't do that ever that's the first time I have ever heard him ever screw up what he's saying." I said merrily.**

**I saw him glare at me but I just ignored it because he deserved it. "Oh, weird, anyway I think I better be going my step sister in flying in tomorrow and she is sleeping in my room so I have to go clean up my room." Sarah began to stand up Edward go up to and gave me Nessie. He wrapped his arms around Sarah and then he kissed her. I saw him trying to hold back. I could see the pain in his face. I looked away it hurt too much to look. "Bye I will see you soon." He said. Then she was out the door.**

**I put Nessie in her crib then I sat down on my bed then stood back up because I remembered that Sarah was on here half naked. So I sat on the love seat in the corner. Edward walked in the room, he just stared at me. I didn't make eye contact with him, because I knew he would see all the hurt in my eyes and I didn't feel like letting him see me like this even though he deserved to. "Bella…Im so so sorry…" he didn't finish. Before I knew it he was sitting right next to me. **

**I felt his arm wrap around me, and then he put the other one around me and gave me a hug. I pushed away and stood up. "Bella what's wrong? I know your mad at me for-" "Edward im not just mad at you I mad a myself because I feel like this was my entire fault because I was always so stubborn and I know it annoys you especially since you can't read my mind…" I said cutting Edward off. Then I plopped down on the floor and started to hit myself in head hoping I could somehow knock myself into a coma. But I knew I wouldn't do anything to me, Edward grabbed my hand to stop me.**

**"Bella stop hurting your self, and don't you blame your self for what happened, this was all of my fault, I wanted to leave you it was nothing you did. So please don't blame your self because then I feel even worse," "No Edward this time im not going to spare your feelings I want you to know how much this hurting me and tearing me apart. Remember I am the one who is still in love you and I am the one who is being stabbed right in the heart a thousand times every time you talk." **

**We stared at each other for a long minute then finally he spoke. "Bella you've been sparing my feelings this whole time?" he asked me "Yes I have only because I didn't want to hurt you at all and I have seen you hurt and it hurts me to see you hurt, so at times when you thought I wasn't sparing your feelings I was holding back a lot of stuff just so I didn't hurt you and I just keep it all in, but now im not holding back at all. I really want you to know how much this is hurting me." I said**

**"Bella im so sorry I mean I feel even worse now knowing that you had to hold stuff in and keep it bundled in for such a long time. I still love but im not in love with you-" "Edward shut up!!! I don't want to here it because what you're saying right now is hurting me even more by saying that you love me but you're not in love with me. That kills me even more. So just save your breath and don't talk because I don't want to here it anymore, im done."**

**I stood up and walked over to my closet door and knocked it down and then I started to pack my bags and then I grabbed about $5,000. I was done packing my bag I packed Nessie's bag. After I was finished I started to walk to the closet door, I looked and Edward was blocking the door way. "Edward move!" He wouldn't move so I pushed him as hard as I could and he went flying into the wall. "Bella you don't have to leave right away, you can stay till you find an apartment or something."**

**"I know I don't have to leave but I want to leave, this is really hard but if you're done with me then im leaving so you don't have to be with me anymore and you can have your ALONE time with Sarah the Slut!" As I said this Edward was brushing off pieces of the wall off his shirt. "She is not a slut and if that's what you want that's fine but where are you going to stay?" "At Charlie's house, he hasn't seen me or Nessie in a while." "Oh ok." He said. I picked up Nessie and then I picked up our bags. Then I walked out of the bedroom.**

"**Bella wait" "What?" I turned around to find him right behind me. "When is the next time I get to see my daughter?" he asked me. "Im not sure next time were in town, were only going to stay at my dads house for a while till I find a house somewhere else. I will send you the divorce papers. Good bye Edward I will miss you. Say bye to your father Nessie." "Bye daddy, I love you" "Bye Renesmee" he said. After he said that I walked out of the door with no further words. **

**"Knock Knock Knock" I knocked on Charlie's door. "Bella what a nice surprise how are you?" "Hi dad im not doing so well, can Nessie and I stay here for a couple of weeks till I find somewhere to live?" "Yeah sure, what's wrong?" he asked me I walked in. I looked around everything looked the same. "Dad can you hold Nessie while I go set our bags up in my bedroom?" "Yeah sure." I handed him Renesmee. Then once I was out of sight of Charlie I ran up the stairs at vampire speed. I opened my door to my small bedroom.**

**It was weird being in my bedroom; it had been so long since I had been in here. I walked over to my bed and set the bags on the floor next to the bed. I sat down and then I remember back to my blurry human memories, of me and Edward sitting in here at night with me and us talking. I stopped thinking about it and I got up and walked back down the stair at a normal pace.**

**"Ok im done, it was weird being in my room. It's been so long since I have been in there." I said "Oh wow you were quick, and now tell me what's wrong…" Charlie said a little anxious. I sat down on the old couch. And I told him everything that happened but I left out the part about me launching myself at Edward. "Bella im so sorry." He said he stood up and walked over to me and set down Nessie down on the couch next to me. Then he gave me a hug, I made sure not to squeeze him to tight.**

**"I should go kick his ass, I mean for all the shit he put you threw, then only after 2 years of marriage he's ready to give it up because he got the hots for another girl. Bella this was what me and your mother were worried about. Edward and you getting divorced and then you having a kid and having to raise her on your own." Charlie said. I was shocked that he had cussed right in front of me.**

"**Dad thank you for the offer, but I already made Edward feel bad enough about this." I said trying to keep him calm. "Bella he practically took your whole school life away and he almost got you killed several times! And he left you once and now he's leaving you again" Charlie said with his voice level increasing. "Dad I know but please calm down, we don't need for you to have a heart attack." I said jokingly **

"**Bella I don't care im going to go talk to him right now and don't try to stop me." my dad said this then grabbed his police gun. "You've got to be kidding dad, you honestly can't bring a gun. Your not going to shoot him, are you?" I asked apprehensively "No im not going to shoot him, I would only shoot him if he really pissed me off." Then he was out the door. I picked up Nessie and I followed him to his car. "Dad can I at least come with you?" I asked "Fine," he said unwillingly **

**I got in the front seat of the cruiser and then I buckled Nessie up. It was quite most of the way. Then my dad broke the silence. "Bella I didn't see your car parked in the drive way did Edward drive you over here?" he asked. "No I walked over here." "You what!? You walked over here with all those bags and Nessie!" my dad screamed. "Dad that was my choice I didn't want anything from Edward so I left the car he bought me and I walked here. Please don't make a big deal about it."**

**I said trying to calm him down. "Oh when I get my hands on him…." My dad started to mumble to him self. "Dad you can talk to him but please don't get physical with him you can't afford to go to the hospital again." Charlie threw his back a couple of weeks ago and damaged a never in his back. "Bella im not that old…" he said. And we were done talking.**

**We pulled up into the Cullen's drive way. I could feel the pain rising up in my chest. But I pushed it away and held it in. "Nessie I will be right back." I said. I grabbed her play phone and handed it to her and then I closed the car door and walked with Charlie up to the front door of the house. I knocked on the door and Carlisle opened it. "Oh Bella Charlie what a nice surprise please come in." Carlisle said I walked in first and Charlie followed. "Go head and sit down, what bring you here?" Carlisle asked us. "Well I would like to speak to Edward?" Charlie blurted **

"**Of course let me go get him I will be right back." Then Carlisle was out the room. "Dad remember we came here TALK no violence" I whispered in his ear. "I know," he said. Then Edward walked into the room. "Hello Chief Swan, how are you today?" he asked and I felt like I was slowly being stabbed with a knife. "Don't try to act all nice to me; I am disgusted with you right now. How could you just leave my daughter, just because you go the hots for another girl? Yeah that's right I now everything." My dad said this and stood up I heard a growl come from the kitchen; I knew the other were listening. **

"**Im so sorry Charlie I never intended any of this really I am sorry for all of the trouble I have put your family threw these past few years." I could hear all the pain in Edwards's voice. "Your sorry, won't cover it EDWARD! You invite your little personal hooker over while Bella leaves for a couple of hours. Then you tell her you're over her and ask for a divorce and then you make her walk all the way over to my house carrying bags and her daughter. Sorry won't cover any of it." Charlie said this and I was shocked on how straight forward he was with Edward.**

"**I know it doesn't cover any of I, and would appreciate it if you didn't call Sarah a hooker." Edward asked. "Oh is that your little slut's name that you love and left my daughter for? Oh I won't call her a hooker but I will call her a Slut and a HOME WRECKER and a WHORE and a HOE all I want!" Charlie yelled "I would like it if you didn't call her those names either, please" "Sarah was it, SARAH THE SLUT! And no I won't because you don't deserve respect and neither does SARAH the SLUT!" "Charlie I asked you nicely not stop calling her that. Now please stop!" I could tell Edward was getting mad. "Dad stop." I said interrupting **

"**Bella stay out of this," Edward said "Don't tell my daughter what to do." "I can tell her what to do if I want she's still my wife." Then he grabbed me and kissed me. "AAH Edward let go of me you ASSHOLE!" I screamed then slapped him. I tried to push away but he was still holding me. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled I tried to break free but he had a good grip on me. "Edward let go of her now!" Charlie said then he pulled out his gun. "Dad no!!! Don't!" I screamed "Then let go of her!" he said. Then he cocked the gun. "Guns don't scare me, shoot away!" "I will give you one more chance to let go of my daughter or I shoot!" "DAD PLEASE DON'T!" I yelped "EDWARD JUST LET go of me you don't love me anymore stop trying to hold on to what you let go." "NO not tell your father says sorry for calling Sarah those names." DAD SAY SORRY~!" I screamed as loud as I could "No I wont say sorry" "Then I won't let go of her!" Then Carlisle Jasper and Emmet came into the room. "GUYS STAY OUT OF THIS!" Edward said to them. "Fine I warned you…" Then I saw Charlie pull the lever on the gun and shot at Edward. "NO!" I screamed I saw the bullet hit Edward's arm then just bounce off him and then fall to the floor. **

A/N ok did you like it?? Well I hope you did plez review!! And srri it was so long! RIVIEW!!!


End file.
